Vanilla Twilight
by insomniaddict24601
Summary: "I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you" Annabeth is waiting for Percy to return to Camp Half Blood after spending time on Calypso's island. One-sided percabeth.


**I do not own Percy Jackson or Owl City.**

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
but I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

* * *

Her feet follow the path down from the monster-filled woods to the sandy beach that looks over Long Island Sound. The sun set hours ago, which means most of the campers are at the campfire. Technically, she is supposed to be there as well, or the harpies will reinforce the rules; however, Chiron made an exception, given her current state. It has been four days since she has last seen him. Annabeth comes out here every night to wait for him. She knows Percy better than anyone at camp, maybe even Grover, and she is sure that if he is alive, he is fighting to make his way back to her.

He is her Seaweed Brain, after all. She gave him a kiss right before he went off to fight the Telekhines. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do, but the more hours she stays up at night, replaying those four blissful seconds, the more she regrets it. They are best friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend. And no one can just magically jump between the two whenever they feel so inclined. But she had. And now she has to pay the consequence of a heart that aches for the one person that can make it whole again.

What if he never returns? Will she live in an awful wasteland of constant heartbreak? Annabeth can't even begin to imagine life apart from Percy. She sits down on the cold sand, basking in the glow of a moon that is shining brighter than ever. The sky is sprinkled with tiny lights. Stars that tell the story of ancient days, love-struck heros, damsels in distress, and kings and queens. Her gaze scans the night sky until she finds the familiar pattern of her favorite constellation. Andromeda. Annabeth always envied her, but now more than ever. While Andromeda is up in the stars forever with Perseus, Annabeth is still waiting to see if her Perseus is even still alive. She sighs, tearing her gaze from the sky and focusing on watching the moonlight reflecting off the crests as they come into shore. She slows her breathing, matching her heartbeat to the rhythm of the sea as the waves roll in and out. It's all she can do to hope that somewhere, somehow, Percy is seeing the same thing. It would give him hope. Maybe enough hope for him to find his way back to her.

Leaning back, she closes her storm-grey eyes and lets the sand settle beneath her until everything is still but the waves. Annabeth has waited for him here so often that she knows the song of the waves by heart. The steady crash of the sea water against the cool, white sand sends her drifting somewhere between Fireworks Beach and Dreamland. She feels things that are not there. She feels memories of him. His arms encircling her waist from behind. His fingertips accidentally brushing the palm of her hand on the greyhound bus. His chapped lips against hers. Her tears tracing a path down to her chin. Wait, that one is real. She sniffs and drags her sleeve across her face, drying her tears but failing to hide the fact that she had been crying. Kissing Percy had been the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. Something about it just felt right. Perfect. Meant to be. But she can never tell him that. She doesn't want to risk ruining their friendship. Still, she does long for the feeling of his arms around her waist, even if it is just once more. But it doesn't look like that is going to happen again.

She doesn't want to imagine what her life will be like without him alongside her. She has so many regrets. Why did she act so hostile to him all the time? There are so many things she wants to tell him and do with him. Now she will never get the chance.

"Percy, I love you, and I'll never forget you." she whispers.

* * *

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Also, check out my website: **


End file.
